<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Events of The Owl House- according to Amity by lumity_crack_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361609">Events of The Owl House- according to Amity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumity_crack_account/pseuds/lumity_crack_account'>lumity_crack_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity-Centric, Canon Compliant, F/F, Neurodivergent Amity Blight, Spoilers for each chapter (or each episode Amitys in)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumity_crack_account/pseuds/lumity_crack_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all of the events of season one, but from amitys pov. I'll do every episode she's in. Very gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Was a Teenage Abomination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye, mom! Bye, dad!” Amity called out, even though she knew her parents wouldn’t respond. They never did. She wanted to be early to school. Not for any particular reason, it just seemed like the sensible thing to do. So, here she was, pushing her cart with the Abomination for class.<br/>
“Oh little fella! I’m so sorry!” cried a small, squeaky voice, disturbing her peace. Willow. Of course. Amity sighed. She really liked Willow, but after she didn’t get her powers and Amity did, they stopped hanging out, and according to her parents, Amity was supposed to be cruel to her. Something about maintaining the Blight family name and not fraternizing with degenerates.<br/>
So, seeing as she was getting closer to Willow, she climbed on top of her abomination cart, grabbed a book, and enchanted her cart to move on its own.<br/>
The cart slowed to a stop, and Amity waited for a few seconds, just for effect. Snapping her book shut, she gazed down at Willow.<br/>
Jumping down, she said, “Willow! Hey! You're so unnoticeable, I almost ran into ya!”<br/>
As much as she hated those words, they were kinda true. Willow needed to stick up for herself, and act as she had maybe a bit of dignity.<br/>
“Hi, Amity,” Willow said, hatred dripping from the smaller girl's voice.<br/>
“Shouldn’t you get to class early to prep your,” Amity started, but was cut off by a rumbling. She looked over and Willow’s cart was shaking violently, and then tipped over, spilling Abomination goop all over the ground.<br/>
“Oh Willow, you don’t have anything to show, do you?” Amity sighed, “This is why people call you Half-A-Witch Willow.”<br/>
As mean as it was, it was true. Willow didn’t do a great job in class, resulting in the cruel nickname.<br/>
A sharp rumble in Amity’s cart cut off any conversation that might have followed that.<br/>
“Oh! Looks like someone wants to say something to you!” she said, taking the lid off of her Abomination’s container.<br/>
“Abomination, rise.”<br/>
Behind her, she could hear her Abomination rising, and then slump over its container.<br/>
Leaning over to Willow, it managed to gasp out the words, “You're a star,” as it drew a star with its goop on the smaller girl’s forehead.<br/>
Amity suppressed the urge to giggle. As cruel and ironic as it was, it was kinda funny.<br/>
“Aww!” Amity cooed, “It's almost like mine!” She made a show of adjusting her well-earned top-student star on her Hexside robes.<br/>
“But much smaller and meaningless!” she added, to no necessity.<br/>
“As top-student, it's my duty to tell you to keep at it! Even you could get a passing grade someday!”<br/>
Amity pointed a finger at her Abomination, which she had forgotten was there. “Abomination, cower. It slowly slinked down into its container, and she topped it off with its lid.<br/>
“Well, see you in class superstar!” Amity said, and then pushed her cart away, heading towards Hexside.<br/>
“Oh.. see you in class superstar. I hate it when she does that!” Amity faintly heard Willow say.<br/>
Me too, Amity wanted to say.<br/>
Me too.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	Entering Hexside, Amity forced a smile, despite the rather unpleasant exchange that had happened this morning.<br/>
“Amity, hey!” she heard a voice call out. Boscha. The last person she wanted to see right now. Not that anything was wrong with Boscha, she was just really tiring to be around, and that wasn’t what Amity was in the mood for. She just wanted to go to class without any social interaction. But of course, when your Little Miss Perfect, an unfortunate nickname of Amity’s, that was next to impossible.</p><p>      Boscha was going on and on about her newest boyfriend, but Amity wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, she was looking at Willow, and her friend Augustus. They were talking in hushed voices, and Willow kept making nervous glances around the hallway and at her Abomination container. Amity could tell that they were up to no good. Suddenly, Willow was reaching for the lid of the container, she was taking the lid off, Amity was finally going to see what they were hiding….<br/>
“Amity!” Boscha exclaimed, pulling Amity out of her trance. “Are you listening?”<br/>
“Hmm? What? Oh! Yeah, sorry!” Amity stuttered, frustrated. When she looked back at Willow and Augustus, they were gone. Well, they can’t hide for long, she thought. They have to share their Abominations in class, then she will see what Willow has up her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>       Abomination class finally came, far too slowly, if you ask Amity.<br/>
The presentations were utter disasters. Too many eyeballs, arms protruding from legs, toenails in all the wrong places. This was fantastic for Amity, meaning that the top-student title was hers to keep. However, their teacher wasn’t too happy with these results.<br/>
“Pathetic!” the professor cried after the latest presentation, which had failed. “The biggest Abominations here are all of you!” Harsh, but not completely wrong.<br/>
“If the next Abomination is a failure, everybody gets extra homework for a month,” the professor threatened, much to the dismay of the whole class.<br/>
“And the next one to come up is…”<br/>
“Excuse me sir,” Amity interrupted, unable to contain herself any longer. “I am ready to present my Abomination.”<br/>
“Abomination, rise.”<br/>
Her Abomination protruded from its hiding spot, hitting an impressive ballet pose, then cowering back down.<br/>
The professor chuckled. “I’ve al ways saved the best for last, Amity. You’ll have to wait your turn.”<br/>
“How about,” he scanned the room, then centering in on someone, “Willow.”<br/>
Yes! Amity thought. She would finally be able to see what Willow was hiding. Willow rolled her cart up to the front of the class. Her voice cracking, the girl squeaked, “Abomination, rise!”<br/>
Suddenly, Willow’s Abomination came jumping out. Wait, what? Abominations rise, not jump. It made a show of spinning in the air, then it landed in a flashy position on its feet. Then Amity saw all the evidence she needed.<br/>
She gasped, along with the rest of the class, however, definitely not for the same reason. Its ears! It was human! Her thoughts were swirling. This was impossible. A human. On the Boiling Isles!<br/>
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Willow commanded, “Abomination Bow.”<br/>
It drew itself into a low bow, lower than necessary.<br/>
“Very impressive,” said the professor, his voice full of marvel, “But does it speak?”<br/>
It spoke in a voice that didn’t sound like an Abomination at all, it said, “I may be your Abomination, but you're my A-mom-ination!” it quipped.<br/>
Amity looked around the room in horror. People were actually buying this? It didn’t look at all like an Abomination.<br/>
“Haha! A-mom-ination! Splendid work, Willow,” he said, writing an A-plus on the humans? face.<br/>
Amity gasped, and then scowled. This was absolutely ridiculous. How did everyone not see that Willow’s project wasn't an Abomination. It didn’t look, speak, or act like one!<br/>
The bell rang, and Amity left the classroom, fuming.<br/>
As she was walking out, she heard the professor say, “Excellent work, Willow! Looks like we have a new top student!”<br/>
Amity stopped in her tracks and gasped. He couldn’t be serious. But then, he reached over and pulled her top student badge right of her uniform, and handed it to Willow.<br/>
“But!” she started, to no use because he wasn’t listening.<br/>
Amity stalked over to Willow, who had her back turned to thank the professor.<br/>
“Hey!” Amity barked, startling Willow.<br/>
“Last time I saw you, your Abomination was mush. What happened? What did you do?” She asked, over-enunciating every word.<br/>
“I took your pep talk to heart, Amity!” Willow squeaked. Pathetic.<br/>
“I’ve got my eyes on you, Half-A-Witch. That badge is mine.”<br/>
Amity stalked away backward, and once she was sure no one was watching, she ran to the bathroom.<br/>
With clammy hands, she stared into the mirror.<br/>
“No,” she said to no one in particular. “This can’t be happening.”<br/>
This wasn’t the first time she’s had a panic attack, but she hated it. She couldn’t tell anyone, because the word was going to get out that Amity Blight, Little Miss Perfect, wasn’t perfect after all.<br/>
Amity pulled herself into the nearest bathroom stall and cried.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	The bell rang (well, screamed) acknowledging that it was time for lunch. Amity picked herself up from the floor of the stall, splashed water on her face, and left.<br/>
Walking into the lunchroom, Amity plastered a smile on her face, and sat down with Boscha and Skara, who were gossiping about Willow’s ‘Abomination’.<br/>
“Did you see it?”<br/>
“Yeah! It was wild. It even danced!”<br/>
“A-mom-ination! Genius!”<br/>
“Amity did you see it!”<br/>
Amity wasn’t really listening, but hearing her name made her snap.<br/>
“Of course I did! I was sitting in the front row, dumbass.”<br/>
She rarely cursed, and it shocked everyone at the table, including herself. She sulked back into her seat and picked at her food. She proceeded to ignore everyone, and no one dared speak to her.<br/>
Once again, Amity found herself stealing glances at the table where Willow and Augustus were sitting. She really longed to be able to sit and talk with them, like it used to be when they were little.<br/>
But for now, she had to keep up her reputation as Little Miss Perfect and be mean to Willow. It wasn’t too hard currently, though, seeing as she was furious about the Abomination incident, and Amity was determined to get the bottom of this.<br/>
Throwing away the plan of stealing glances, she started staring at them, watching for Willow’s Abomination to do anything out of the ordinary. But currently, it was just leaning out of the side of its container, doing nothing.<br/>
Just when she was about to give up, she saw Augustus snap his sandwich in half, and feed it to the Abomination! This was just the proof she needed.<br/>
Amity got up from her seat and sprinted across the lunchroom. She jumped and landed right in front of the pair.<br/>
“I saw that!” Amity shouted, “Abominations don’t eat!”<br/>
She peered down into its container. “I know you're in there! You can’t hide from me! What are you! Who are you! I want answers!” she yelled, picking the Abomination thing up and shaking it around.<br/>
Okay, so maybe she was getting a little too angry over nothing, but when Amity wanted answers, she would stop at nothing to get them.<br/>
“Amity Blight!” she heard a voice call out.<br/>
“Huh?” she squeaked and turned to see the Abominations professor. Great.<br/>
“I suspected a twinge of jealousy, but this, this is just sad,” he said, with a heavy connotation of disappointment.<br/>
“But I, no! Look at it!” Amity was at a loss for words as to why no one saw that this wasn’t an Abomination.<br/>
It made a weird moaning noise. Amity turned to look at it, and it had its tongue sticking out and had its eyes rolled back in its head.<br/>
“Report to Principal Bump’s office,” he commanded.<br/>
“B-but!” she started, but was cut off with a sharp, “now.”<br/>
Amity jumped down off the table and ran off.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	The walk to Principal Bump’s was a long and painful one. Amity knew she shouldn’t be here, but she couldn’t disagree with the professor. She shouldn’t have done what she did, but it was almost like she couldn’t control herself. She had known it would end badly, but she still proceeded to attack Willow’s Abomination thingey.<br/>
Her thoughts were put to a sudden halt when she reached Principal Bump’s office. She hesitated outside before taking a step in. Just breathe, Amity.<br/>
As she walked in, she saw Bump, turned with his back to her on a swivel chair.<br/>
“Amity Blight,” he said, turning around in his chair, “I’ve been waiting for you.”<br/>
“Principal Bump, I’m so sorry, I..” Amity started but was abruptly cut off.<br/>
“Now, now, no need to explain, I’ve already heard the whole story. I want to hear your side.”<br/>
Amity was so incredibly relieved to hear those words. She proceeds to tell him everything, from before school to the classroom, and then finally the lunchroom.<br/>
“I see, I see,” Bump said, then after a pregnant pause, said, “meet me back here after classes are over. Then we will see what this Abomination really is. You may return to class.”<br/>
Amity nodded, then turned and left. This day might not be so bad after all.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>	The rest of the day sped by, and when the final bell rang, Amity was practically sprinting to get down to Bump’s office, and like he said, he was waiting for her outside.<br/>
“You ready?” he asked, and Amity shook her head yes as a response.<br/>
They walked in silence, searching the school for Willow and Augustus. The pair finally found them in an empty Abominations 101 classroom talking amongst themselves.<br/>
Amity bust the door open, with Bump right behind her.<br/>
“Good afternoon, students,” Bump's voice boomed behind her.<br/>
“Principal Bump!” Willow stuttered, her Abomination thing promptly falling to the ground on its knees.<br/>
Bump stalked forward and started to observe Willow's creation, grabbing its head and moving it side to side.<br/>
He then stood and commanded, “Abomination rise,” and it stood.<br/>
“Abomination, lie.”<br/>
It then began to speak. “Um..viral fame is a worthy pursuit. Your cat would never eat you if it got the chance. Chemtrails are really..”<br/>
Amity suppressed a giggle. As mad as she was at Willow for cheating and taking the title of top student, she had to admit this was kinda funny.<br/>
Bump also laughed, but in a cruel way.<br/>
“Oh no Abomination, how strange for it to get the command wrong,” he growled, “I mean, lie down.” He gestured towards a table.<br/>
It went and set itself down on the table.<br/>
“When Miss Blight told me about your Abomination, I had to come by. See what she’s made of.”<br/>
Wait, what? Amity was getting confused, Principal Bump had never mentioned this as part of the plan.<br/>
“Oh! I have her list of ingredients right here!” Willow started, and Amity was starting to pity the girl.<br/>
“No,” Bump cut her off, ‘we were hoping to get a closer look. Willow, I’ll allow you the first cut.”<br/>
Suddenly bump unsheathed a knife. This turned Amity’s confusion to genuine worry. Yes, she was mad, but Bump couldn’t just cut open a human? Would he?<br/>
He handed Willow the knife, and the smaller girl whispered something to the human, and it shook its head. Now Amity was getting pretty scared.<br/>
“Go ahead, make the first incision,” Bump snarled.<br/>
“Wait, Principal Bump!” Augustus yelped, to everyone's surprise, “uh, high five!”<br/>
After those strange words, he smacked the containers of Abomination goop, and it went everywhere. They rose, and started stalking towards Principal Bump.<br/>
“Run!” Augustus yelled, and Willow took the human and ran.<br/>
Amity was frozen. This was becoming a bit much for her to handle, and she really wanted a bit of time alone to think it over.<br/>
So, she shouted, “they're getting away!” but it backfired. Bump didn’t chase after them, he just said, “No. The intruder won’t get far,” while walking to the nearest wall.<br/>
He drew a circle on it, and pressed for a lockdown spell, sealing in Willow and her human. Then, he ran out. Perfect.<br/>
Amity sat down in a seat, weirdly calm-passing for all of the crazy thoughts swarming her head. Okay. The Abomination was a fake, so Willow will fail, and she’ll get the top student title back, and Mom and Dad won’t be angry. Wonderful.<br/>
‘But what about that human?’ she wondered. ‘What about her,’ she mentally shot back, but the truth is, she didn’t quite know what to make of it. There was a human girl (who was kinda cute, but Amity didn’t acknowledge that thought, instead showed it to the back of her brain, to never be seen again) on the boiling isles. Who shouldn’t be here. That is Willow’s friend. In the position Amity wants to be in.<br/>
She decided that the only way to fix this was to go see what was happening for herself. So, she walked outside the classroom to a wonderful display of vines everywhere, probably made by Willow.<br/>
But, she also saw the girl and Willow getting away. Amity sprinted to block the exit.<br/>
“Not so fast!” she snarled, “I’m not letting you get away so easily. I want my badge! Abominations seize!”<br/>
Though she wasn’t really thinking about the words she was saying, she was more paying attention to getting a good look at the girl. She has a short-sleeved shirt on with shorts and had her hair cut very short, and it looked kinda good on her.<br/>
The Abominations grabbed them both from behind or at least tried to, but the human was too fast and punched the Abominations in the stomach.<br/>
Amity created more, but the two girls were getting away fast. It teleported though and blocked the exit.<br/>
Willow used a vine spell that surprisingly worked incredibly well, blocking the Abominations path. It didn’t last very long though, because the Abominations were making it through the vines.<br/>
In a flashy display, Willow used the vines to pick up the human and placed her outside the doors of Hexside, and Willow escaped soon after.<br/>
Amity was confused about her emotions, to say the least. She was glad her ex-friends and the cute human were safe, but also furious they got away. Life can be confusing sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The covention told by amity</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I SWEAR ILL WRITE THIS ITLL BE UP ON FRIDAY</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! It's my first fic ever, and I like it so far. Plz comment I love interaction and kudos gives me life!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>